


pity party

by osakiss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Delusions, Food, Gen, Tea Parties, am i basing this off a true story???? of me??? mAaAaAybe, happy birthday logan, he shall make it up through Fake Ones, he's very ooc bc ahaha he is having Delusions b, just cos the mans is logical doesnt mean he cant feel like shit, logan: has a birthday, me: it's free angst estate, this is free angst estate not calling out estate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Logan has a tea-birthday party with everyone who loves him.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	pity party

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday logan <3

Logan poured tea from the kettle into Roman’s cup, humming. He moved to Patton, then Virgil, following with Deceit and Remus, before pouring tea into his own. He placed the kettle to its place in the middle and took his seat. Logan smiled at everyone.

“Would any of you care to partake in the consumption of some biscuits?” he asked.

Beady eyes stared back at his. 

“Oh yes, I would love to eat those Lolo!” Logan mimicked in his best Roman voice.

“Wonderful! Here you are. I baked these myself.” He got back up and passed around the biscuits, ruffling Patton’s head.

“You made these  _ yourself _ ? These are incredible!” Logan said in his best impression of Patton’s voice.

Logan scratched his neck. “Well, thank you dearheart. I do try my hardest.”

“You work too hard, starlight,” ‘Deceit’ told him. “Sit down. Eat with us. Tis your birthday, afterall.”

“Of course!” Logan beamed at him. “Remus, I made sure to put worms in your cookies. Just as you prefer them.”

“Earthworms?” ‘Remus’ said, Logan turning his head to face him. 

Logan made his voice more groggy, “You’re so gross, Remus. Anyway, L knows your faves. Def’ earthworms.” his Virgil replied with.

Logan ran back to Deceit and made him smack his paws against the table. “Today is Logan’s day! C’mon guys! Patton, sweetheart, bring in the cake please.”

He grabbed Patton and waddled him over to the table where the cake lied. Logan carried the plush back and had the cake in his other hand, placing it on the tea table. He sat down and beamed at all his stuffed animals.

“Thanks for this wonderful birthday guys!”

Logan had never been happier.


End file.
